One-Shot Un Halloween Inolvidable
by AstarothLeNoir
Summary: Junjou Terrorist. Shinobu siempre ha querido que Miyagi tuviese una relación de pareja seria con él y hará todo lo posible por conseguir convencerlo.


**UN HALLOWEEN INOLVIDABLE**

Título: Un Halloween Inolvidable.

Resumen: Shinobu siempre ha querido que Miyagi tuviese una relación de pareja con él y hará todo lo posible por conseguir convencerlo.

Fandom: Junjou Romantica.

Personajes: Shinobu & Miyagi.

Tipo: One-Shot.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Género: Romance.

Por fin había convencido a Miyagi para que aceptase de una vez por todas que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de él. Una vez conseguido ésto, intentaba por todos los medios que nuestra relación fuese a más. Insinuaciones, toqueteos..nada servía con Miyagi, me iba a costar más de lo que me imaginaba llegar a tener una relación amorosa con él en condiciones.

Casi siempre, era yo el que preparaba la cena después de llegar de la universidad por la tarde. Intentaba que todo estuviese perfecto, para que no tuviese ninguna queja conmigo, es más, siempre intentaba preparar sus comidas favoritas, para así sacarle por lo menos una sonrisa de su rostro tan inexpresivo.

-Ya estoy en casa - dijo Miyagi dejando las llaves en el recibidor.

-Bienvenido - grité asomándome desde la puerta de la cocina con el delantal puesto y el cucharón en mano - ¿mucho trabajo?

-Bueno, como siempre - comentó acercándose a la cocina y percibiendo el olor - Uhm..que bien huele.

-Gracias - me sonrojé - esta vez he optado por algo más occidental, tortilla de patata y sopa de calabaza de entrante.

-Vaya - dijo sorprendido mirando las cacerolas de la vitrocerámica -no sabía que supieras cocinar comida occidental.

-Digamos que he ido aprendiendo con el tiempo - miré de reojo a recetario occidental que había comprado esta mañana y sonreí para mis adentros - en unos 20 minutos estará la cena, ponte cómodo y relájate - le empujé al salón y seguí con mis quehaceres.

Miyagi se sentó en el sofá y suspiró. Parecía bastante cansado, el trabajo cada vez era más arduo y eso me preocupaba, ya que nunca quería hacer nada conmigo aparte de besarme en la mejilla. Me acerqué sigilosamente y me senté a su lado, Miyagi dió un brinco e intentó alejarse.

-Miyagi - susurré en su oído - ...creo que con todo lo que hago por ti, me merezco una recompensa.

-¿Q-Quieres que te compre algo? - dijo intentando disimular su hiperventilación al tenerme tan cerca - ¿Un libro, un videojuego? - intentaba esquivar mi mirada de deseo.

-Lo que quiero... - acerqué mi mano a su entrepierna - es que me des otra cosa...

Miyagi tragó saliva e inmediatamente se levantó del sofá. Negó con la cabeza y me dió la espalda.

-No puedo - dijo serio - Shinobu...todavía no me hago a la idea de que seamos pareja, yo...no estoy seguro de mi mismo.

Asentí cabizbajo y me fuí de nuevo a la cocina. Me sentía afligido por sus palabras, ya que en el fondo sabía que él también quería algo más. Tendría que seguir esperando, a menos de que se me ocurriese alguna otra forma de incitarle.

Al día siguiente llegué a la universidad y vi algo que me llamó la atención en el tablón de anuncios.

"Fiesta de Halloween (Ven disfrazado y pásalo en grande)"

Las costumbres occidentales cada vez eran más aceptadas en Japón. Sonreí y me dispuse a ir a clase, cuando una bombilla se iluminó en mi cabeza.

-¿Una fiesta de Halloween? -dijo Miyagi con el menor interés - No tengo edad para esas cosas.

-Venga... - dijo acercándome a él en el sofá -¿no te gustaría verme disfrazado de algo que a tí te guste?

Miyagi se puso rojo como un tomate. Yo sabía perfectamente que ropa le gustaba a él, es más, ya había ido a alquilarla para la fiesta, solo faltaba que fuese él también.

-Será divertido, Miyagi - le puse ojitos de cachorrito - hazlo por mi, como 'recompensa' por las cenas tan deliciosas que te hago.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar mi petición. En mi interior festejé con bombos y platillos. Esta era mi oportunidad.

Llegó el ansiado día de la fiesta. Ya tenía todo preparado y había quedado con Miyagi en ir por separado, para darle una sorpresa con mi disfraz. Había ido a mi piso, el cual hacía días que no pisaba para ir a cambiarme y arreglarme lo mejor posible para él. Todo estaba perfecto, solo faltaba que mi plan funcionase.

Cogí el autobús y fui directo al recinto de la fiesta, un pabellón deportivo bastante amplio de la universidad donde normalmente se celebraban este tipo de actos. Cuando llegué, ya había muchísima gente con disfraces dentro y fuera. Para no perdernos, le indiqué a Miyagi que me llamase al teléfono y así informarle dónde me encontraba.

Mientras tanto, intenté visualizar entre tantas personas las puertas de los vestuarios. Al localizarla me acerqué rápidamente, comprobando que todo estaba según me lo había imaginado, nadie en mitad de una fiesta vendría a los vestuarios, que además, supuestamente estaban inhabilitados.

A los 10 minutos de estar en la fiesta, sonó mi teléfono, inmediatamente contesté sabiendo que era Miyagi y le indiqué que estaba en la mesa de bebidas. No se había disfrazado, por lo que llevaba la ropa de siempre. Yo, cambio, todavía llevaba el abrigo puesto, así que no podía ver mi disfraz.

-Hola - dijo acercándose hasta mi - Vaya cuanta bebida junta.

-¿Quieres un poco? - le acerqué un vaso de ponche - sabe bastante bien.

Después de perder la cuenta de cuantos vasos de ponche se había bebido, Miyagi estaba borracho, a veces se trababa con las palabras y otras veces parecía que no se mantenía en pié. Yo mientras tanto sonreía e intentaba sacarle temas de conversación, hasta que llegó la hora de mi plan. Le cogí de la mano y lo llevé a los vestuarios, cerrando tras de mí la puerta con un candado que había traído especialmente para la ocasión.

-¿Qué pasa, Shinobu? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos -¿No vamos a beber más?

-Ya es suficiente, Miyagi - dije sonriendo -ahora quiero enseñarte mi disfraz.

Me puse delante de él y poco a poco me fui desabotonando el abrigo, dejando por fin el disfraz a la vista de Miyagi, que al verlo se sonrojó completamente.

-Una Maid... - susurró sonrojado intentando mirar a otro lado - muy...muy atrevido.

-¿Te gusta? - dije divertido. Asintió rápidamente.

Me acerqué hasta él y me arrodillé, acariciando sus piernas tanteando el terreno, no sabía si lo que iba a hacer tendría buen resultado, pero tenía que intentarlo aprovechando que Miyagi estaba medio borracho y excitado por el disfraz.

Mi mano derecha se perdió dentro de sus pantalones. Al sentirla, ahogó un grito de placer e intentó esquivar la mirada. Con mi otra mano le cogí de barbilla y la bajé hasta mi altura. Quería que me mirara, que viera lo que era capaz de hacer por él.

Mi mano empezó a subir y bajar por su dureza. Desabroché el cinturón y bajé más la cremallera, dejando al descubierto lo que había anhelado desde hace tiempo. Miyagi al comprobar mis intenciones se mordió el labio inferior y sin oponer resistencia se relajó. Introduje su miembro en mi boca, lo cual hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese de placer.

-Shi...Shinobu - susurraba, mientras yo dibujaba pequeños círculos con mi lengua alrededor de su miembro, yendo y viendo por toda su parte sensible, haciéndole gemir.

Me gustaba ver su cara de placer, por lo que decidí acelerar el ritmo, sacándolo y metiéndolo innumerables veces de mi boca. Sentí como Miyagi empezaba a tensarse, ya estaba a punto de acabar. Intentaba comprimirlo, pero no le iba a dejar.

-Quiero que acabes en mi boca, Miyagi - dije mirándole a los ojos.

El bajo la mirada y asintió, volviéndose a relajar y gimiendo por momentos.

-Shi... - decía jadeante, apunto de llegar al orgasmo - Shinobu... - gimió y llenó mi boca de su semilla.

A los segundos, Miyagi suspiró. Me levanté para dejar que se subiese los pantalones, pero me cogió por la cintura y me sentó encima suyo.

-Ha...ha estado.. - dijo pensativo intentando buscar la palabra exacta - indescriptible...

-M-me alegro - me sonrojé.

Me cogió por el cuello y me besó intensamente, haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugasen un rato. Mi sueño se había cumplido, quería darle placer al hombre que amaba y lo había conseguido. Se separó de mi unos centímetros y me susurró.

-Vamos a casa, creo que ya se como compensarte todo el esfuerzo que has hecho - me miró divertido.

Asentí y después de vestirse, salimos del recinto. Sin duda alguna, fué la mejor fiesta de Halloween de mi vida.


End file.
